List of moves
This page lists the details for every move in Pokémon Solar Light & Lunar Dark. They can be copy-pasted straight into the appropriate spot in a Pokémon's movelist. Copy-pasting means fewer mistakes, and it's quicker than looking up a move's details and typing them in. This list may be incomplete. Feel free to add details of missing moves. Take the details from the list of moves on the types pages! List of moves Absorb|Grass|Special|20|100|25 Acid|Poison|Special|40|100|30 Acid Armor|Poison|Status|—|—|20 Acid Rain|Poison|Status|—|—|5 Acid Spray|Poison|Special|40|100|20 Acrobatics|Flying|Physical|55|100|15 Acupressure|Normal|Status|—|—|30 Aerial Ace|Flying|Physical|60|—|20 Aeroblast|Flying|Special|100|95|5 After You|Normal|Status|—|—|15 Agility|Psychic|Status|—|—|30 Air Cutter|Flying|Special|60|95|25 Air Slash|Flying|Special|75|95|15 Amnesia|Psychic|Status|—|—|20 Ancient Power|Rock|Special|60|100|5 Aqua Jet|Water|Physical|40|100|20 Aqua Ring|Water|Status|—|—|20 Aqua Tail|Water|Physical|90|90|10 Arm Thrust|Fighting|Physical|15|100|20 Aromatherapy|Grass|Status|—|—|5 Aromatic Mist|Fairy|Status|—|—|20 Assist|Normal|Status|—|—|20 Assurance|Dark|Physical|60|100|10 Astonish|Ghost|Physical|30|100|15 Attract|Normal|Status|—|100|15 Aura Sphere|Fighting|Special|80|—|20 Aurora Beam|Ice|Special|65|100|20 Autotomize|Steel|Status|—|—|15 Avalanche|Ice|Physical|60|100|10 Baby-Doll Eyes|Fairy|Status|—|100|30 Barrage|Normal|Physical|15|85|20 Barrier|Psychic|Status|—|—|20 Baton Pass|Normal|Status|—|—|40 Beat Up|Dark|Physical|—|100|10 Belch|Poison|Special|120|90|10 Belly Drum|Normal|Status|—|—|10 Bestow|Normal|Status|—|—|15 Bide|Normal|Physical|Varies|—|10 Bind|Normal|Physical|15|85|20 Bite|Dark|Physical|60|100|25 Blast Burn|Fire|Special|150|90|5 Blaze Kick|Fire|Physical|85|90|10 Blizzard|Ice|Special|110|70|5 Block|Normal|Status|—|—|5 Body Slam|Normal|Physical|85|100|15 Bone Rush|Ground|Physical|25|90|10 Boomburst|Normal|Special|140|100|10 Bounce|Flying|Physical|85|85|5 Brave Bird|Flying|Physical|120|100|15 Brick Break|Fighting|Physical|75|100|15 Brine|Water|Special|65|100|10 Bubble|Water|Special|40|100|30 Bubble Beam|Water|Special|65|100|20 Bug Bite|Bug|Physical|60|100|20 Bug Buzz|Bug|Special|90|100|10 Bulk Up|Fighting|Status|—|—|20 Bulldoze|Ground|Physical|60|100|20 Bullet Punch|Steel|Physical|40|100|30 Bullet Seed|Grass|Physical|25|100|30 Calm Mind|Psychic|Status|—|—|20 Camouflage|Normal|Status|—|—|20 Captivate|Normal|Status|—|100|20 Catalog|Normal|Status|—|—|25 Celebrate|Normal|Status|—|—|40 Charge|Electric|Status|—|—|20 Charge Beam|Electric|Special|50|90|10 Charm|Fairy|Status|—|100|20 Chatter|Flying|Special|65|100|20 Chip Away|Normal|Physical|70|100|20 Circle Throw|Fighting|Physical|60|90|10 Clear Smog|Poison|Special|50|—|15 Close Combat|Fighting|Physical|120|100|5 Coil|Poison|Status|—|—|20 Comet Punch|Normal|Physical|18|85|15 Confide|Normal|Status|—|—|20 Confuse Ray|Ghost|Status|—|100|10 Confusion|Psychic|Special|50|100|25 Constrict|Normal|Physical|10|100|35 Conversion|Normal|Status|—|—|30 Conversion 2|Normal|Status|—|—|30 Copycat|Normal|Status|—|—|20 Corrupt|Poison|Status|—|85|5 Cosmic Power|Psychic|Status|—|—|20 Cotton Guard|Grass|Status|—|—|10 Cotton Spore|Grass|Status|—|100|40 Counter|Fighting|Physical|—|100|20 Covet|Normal|Physical|60|100|25 Crabhammer|Water|Physical|100|90|10 Crafty Shield|Fairy|Status|—|—|10 Cross Chop|Fighting|Physical|100|80|5 Cross Poison|Poison|Physical|70|100|20 Crunch|Dark|Physical|80|100|15 Crush Claw|Normal|Physical|75|95|10 Curse|Ghost|Status|—|—|10 Cut|Normal|Physical|50|95|30 Dark Pulse|Dark|Special|80|100|15 Dazzling Gleam|Fairy|Special|80|100|10 Defense Curl|Normal|Status|—|—|40 Defog|Flying|Status|—|—|15 Destiny Bond|Ghost|Status|—|—|5 Detect|Fighting|Status|—|—|5 Diamand Storm|Rock|Physical|100|95|5 Dig|Ground|Physical|80|100|10 Disable|Normal|Status|—|100|20 Discharge|Electric|Special|80|100|15 Disarming Voice|Fairy|Special|40|—|15 Dive|Water|Physical|80|100|10 Dizzy Punch|Normal|Physical|70|100|10 Double Hit|Normal|Physical|35|90|10 Double Kick|Fighting|Physical|30|100|30 Double Team|Normal|Status|—|—|15 Double-Edge|Normal|Physical|120|100|15 Double Slap|Normal|Physical|15|85|10 Draco Meteor|Dragon|Special|130|90|5 Dragon Claw|Dragon|Physical|80|100|15 Dragon Dance|Dragon|Status|—|—|20 Dragon Pulse|Dragon|Special|85|100|10 Dragon Rage|Dragon|Special|40|100|10 Dragon Rush|Dragon|Physical|100|75|10 Dragon Tail|Dragon|Physical|60|90|10 Dragon Breath|Dragon|Special|60|100|20 Drain Punch|Fighting|Physical|75|100|10 Draining Kiss|Fairy|Special|50|100|10 Dream Eater|Psychic|Special|100|100|15 Drill Peck|Flying|Physical|80|100|20 Drill Run|Ground|Physical|80|95|10 Dual Chop|Dragon|Physical|40|90|15 Dynamic Punch|Fighting|Physical|100|50|5 Earth Power|Ground|Special|90|100|10 Earthquake|Ground|Physical|100|100|10 Echoed Voice|Normal|Special|40|100|15 Eerie Impulse|Electric|Status|—|100|15 Electric Terrain|Electric|Status|—|—|10 Electrify|Electric|Status|—|—|20 Electro Ball|Electric|Special|Varies|100|10 Electroweb|Electric|Special|55|95|15 Embargo|Dark|Status|—|100|15 Ember|Fire|Special|40|100|25 Encore|Normal|Status|—|100|5 Endeavor|Normal|Physical|—|100|5 Endure|Normal|Status|—|—|10 Energy Ball|Grass|Special|90|100|10 Engulf|Ghost|Special|20|100|40 Entrainment|Normal|Status|—|100|15 Eruption|Fire|Special|Varies|100|5 Explosion|Normal|Physical|250|100|5 Extrasensory|Psychic|Special|80|100|20 Extreme Speed|Normal|Physical|80|100|5 Facade|Normal|Physical|70|100|20 Fairy Lock|Fairy|Status|—|—|10 Fairy Wind|Fairy|Special|40|100|30 Fake Out|Normal|Physical|40|100|10 Fake Tears|Dark|Status|—|100|20 False Swipe|Normal|Physical|40|100|40 Feather Dance|Flying|Status|—|100|15 Feint|Normal|Physical|30|100|10 Feint Attack|Dark|Physical|60|—|20 Fell Stinger|Bug|Physical|30|100|25 Fiery Dance|Fire|Special|80|100|10 Final Gambit|Fighting|Special|—|100|5 Fire Blast|Fire|Special|110|85|5 Fire Fang|Fire|Physical|65|95|15 Fire Pledge|Fire|Special|80|100|10 Fire Punch|Fire|Physical|75|100|15 Fire Spin|Fire|Special|35|85|15 Fissure|Ground|Physical|—|—|5 Flail|Normal|Physical|Varies|100|15 Flame Burst|Fire|Special|70|100|15 Flame Charge|Fire|Physical|50|100|20 Flame Wheel|Fire|Physical|60|100|25 Flamethrower|Fire|Special|90|100|15 Flare Blitz|Fire|Physical|120|100|15 Flash|Normal|Status|—|100|20 Flash Cannon|Steel|Special|80|100|10 Flatter|Dark|Status|—|100|15 Fling|Dark|Physical|Varies|100|10 Flower Shield|Fairy|Status|—|—|10 Fly|Flying|Physical|90|95|15 Flying Press|Fighting|Physical|80|100|10 Focus Blast|Fighting|Special|120|70|5 Focus Energy|Normal|Status|—|—|30 Focus Punch|Fighting|Physical|150|100|20 Follow Me|Normal|Status|—|—|20 Force Palm|Fighting|Physical|60|100|10 Foresight|Normal|Status|—|—|40 Forest's Curse|Grass|Status|—|100|20 Foul Play|Dark|Physical|95|100|15 Freeze-Dry|Ice|Special|70|100|20 Frenzy Plant|Grass|Special|150|90|5 Frost Breath|Ice|Special|60|90|10 Frustration|Normal|Physical|Varies|100|20 Fury Attack|Normal|Physical|15|85|20 Fury Cutter|Bug|Physical|40|95|20 Fury Swipes|Normal|Physical|18|80|15 Future Sight|Psychic|Special|120|100|10 Gastro Acid|Poison|Status|—|100|10 Gear Grind|Steel|Physical|50|85|15 Giga Drain|Grass|Special|75|100|10 Giga Impact|Normal|Physical|150|90|5 Glare|Normal|Status|—|100|30 Grass Knot|Grass|Special|Varies|100|20 Grass Pledge|Grass|Special|80|100|10 Grass Whistle|Grass|Status|—|55|15 Gravity|Psychic|Status|—|—|5 Geomancy|Fairy|Status|—|—|10 Grassy Terrain|Grass|Status|—|—|10 Growl|Normal|Status|—|100|40 Growth|Normal|Status|—|—|20 Grudge|Ghost|Status|—|—|5 Guard Split|Psychic|Status|—|—|10 Guard Swap|Psychic|Status|—|—|10 Guillotine|Normal|Physical|—|—|5 Gunk Shot|Poison|Physical|120|80|5 Gust|Flying|Special|40|100|35 Gyro Ball|Steel|Physical|Varies|100|5 Hail|Ice|Status|—|—|10 Hammer Arm|Fighting|Physical|100|90|10 Happy Hour|Normal|Status|—|—|30 Harden|Normal|Status|—|—|30 Haze|Ice|Status|—|—|30 Head Smash|Rock|Physical|150|80|5 Headbutt|Normal|Physical|70|100|15 Head Charge|Normal|Physical|120|100|15 Heal Bell|Normal|Status|—|—|5 Heal Pulse|Psychic|Status|—|—|10 Healing Wish|Psychic|Status|—|—|10 Heart Stamp|Psychic|Physical|60|100|25 Heart Swap|Psychic|Status|—|—|10 Heat Crash|Fire|Physical|Varies|100|10 Heat Wave|Fire|Special|95|90|10 Heavy Slam|Steel|Physical|Varies|100|10 Helping Hand|Normal|Status|—|—|20 Hex|Ghost|Special|65|100|10 High Jump Kick|Fighting|Physical|130|90|10 Hidden Power|Normal|Special|60|100|15 Hold Back|Normal|Physical|40|100|40 Hold Hands|Normal|Status|—|—|40 Hone Claws|Dark|Status|—|—|15 Horn Attack|Normal|Physical|65|100|25 Horn Drill|Normal|Physical|—|—|5 Horn Leech|Grass|Physical|75|100|10 Howl|Normal|Status|—|—|40 Hurricane|Flying|Special|110|70|10 Hydro Cannon|Water|Special|150|90|5 Hydro Pump|Water|Special|110|80|5 Hyper Beam|Normal|Special|150|90|5 Hyper Fang|Normal|Physical|80|90|15 Hyperspace Hole|Psychic|Special|80|—|5 Hyper Voice|Normal|Special|90|100|10 Hypnosis|Psychic|Status|—|60|20 Ice Ball|Ice|Physical|30|90|20 Ice Beam|Ice|Special|90|100|10 Ice Fang|Ice|Physical|65|95|15 Ice Punch|Ice|Physical|75|100|15 Ice Shard|Ice|Physical|40|100|30 Icicle Crash|Ice|Physical|85|90|10 Icicle Spear|Ice|Physical|25|100|30 Icy Wind|Ice|Special|55|95|15 Imprison|Psychic|Status|—|—|10 Incinerate|Fire|Special|60|100|15 Inferno|Fire|Special|100|50|5 Infestation|Bug|Special|20|100|20 Ingrain|Grass|Status|—|—|20 Ion Deluge|Electric|Status|—|—|25 Iron Defense|Steel|Status|—|—|15 Iron Head|Steel|Physical|80|100|15 Iron Tail|Steel|Physical|100|75|15 Jump Kick|Fighting|Physical|100|95|10 Karate Chop|Fighting|Physical|50|100|25 Kinesis|Psychic|Status|—|80|15 King's Shield|Steel|Status|—|—|10 Knock Off|Dark|Physical|65|100|20 Land's Wrath|Ground|Physical|90|100|10 Last Resort|Normal|Physical|140|100|5 Lava Plume|Fire|Special|80|100|15 Leaf Blade|Grass|Physical|90|100|15 Leaf Shield|Grass|Status|—|—|10 Leaf Storm|Grass|Special|130|90|5 Leaf Tornado|Grass|Special|65|90|10 Leech Life|Bug|Physical|20|100|15 Leech Seed|Grass|Status|—|90|10 Leer|Normal|Status|—|100|30 Lick|Ghost|Physical|30|100|30 Light of Ruin|Fairy|Special|140|90|5 Light Screen|Psychic|Status|—|—|30 Lock-On|Normal|Status|—|—|5 Lovely Kiss|Normal|Status|—|75|10 Low Kick|Fighting|Physical|Varies|100|20 Low Sweep|Fighting|Physical|65|100|20 Lucky Chant|Normal|Status|—|—|30 Lunar Dance|Psychic|Status|—|—|10 Mach Punch|Fighting|Physical|40|100|30 Magic Coat|Psychic|Status|—|—|15 Magic Room|Psychic|Status|—|—|10 Magical Leaf|Grass|Special|60|—|20 Magnetic FLux|Electric|Status|—|—|20 Magnet Bomb|Steel|Physical|60|—|20 Magnet Rise|Electric|Status|—|—|10 Magnitude|Ground|Physical|Varies|100|30 Magma Storm|Fire|Special|100|75|5 Mat Block|Fighting|Status|—|—|10 Me First|Normal|Status|—|—|20 Mean Look|Normal|Status|—|—|5 Meditate|Psychic|Status|—|—|40 Mega Drain|Grass|Special|40|100|15 Mega Kick|Normal|Physical|120|75|5 Mega Punch|Normal|Physical|80|85|20 Megahorn|Bug|Physical|120|85|10 Memento|Dark|Status|—|100|10 Metal Burst|Steel|Physical|Varies|100|10 Metal Claw|Steel|Physical|50|95|35 Metal Sound|Steel|Status|—|85|40 Meteor Mash|Steel|Physical|90|90|10 Metronome|Normal|Status|—|—|10 Mimic|Normal|Status|—|—|10 Mind Reader|Normal|Status|—|—|5 Minimize|Normal|Status|—|—|10 Miracle Eye|Psychic|Status|—|—|40 Mirror Coat|Psychic|Special|—|100|20 Mirror Move|Flying|Status|—|—|20 Mirror Shot|Steel|Special|65|85|10 Misty Terrain|Fairy|Status|—|—|10 Mist|Ice|Status|—|—|30 Moonblast|Fairy|Special|95|100|5 Moonlight|Fairy|Status|—|—|5 Morning Sun|Normal|Status|—|—|5 Mud Bomb|Ground|Special|65|85|10 Mud Shot|Ground|Special|55|95|15 Mud Sport|Ground|Status|—|—|15 Mud-Slap|Ground|Special|20|100|10 Muddy Water|Water|Special|95|85|10 Mystical Fire|Fire|Special|65|100|10 Nasty Plot|Dark|Status|—|—|20 Natural Gift|Normal|Physical|Varies|100|15 Nature Power|Normal|Status|—|—|20 Needle Arm|Grass|Physical|60|100|15 Night Daze|Dark|Special|85|95|10 Night Shade|Ghost|Special|Varies|100|15 Night Slash|Dark|Physical|70|100|15 Nightmare|Ghost|Status|—|100|15 Noble Roar|Normal|Status|—|100|30 Nuzzle|Electric|Physical|20|100|20 Oblivion Wing|Flying|Special|80|100|10 Octazooka|Water|Special|65|85|10 Odor Sleuth|Normal|Status|—|—|40 Ominous Wind|Ghost|Special|60|100|5 Outrage|Dragon|Physical|120|100|10 Overheat|Fire|Special|130|90|5 Pain Split|Normal|Status|—|—|20 Parabolic Charge|Electric|Special|50|100|20 Parting Shot|Dark|Status|—|100|20 Pay Day|Normal|Physical|40|100|20 Payback|Dark|Physical|50|100|10 Peck|Flying|Physical|35|100|35 Perish Song|Normal|Status|—|—|5 Perplex|Psychic|Special|65|100|10 Petal Blizzard|Grass|Special|90|100|15 Petal Dance|Grass|Special|120|100|10 Phantom Force|Ghost|Physical|90|100|10 Pin Missile|Bug|Physical|25|95|20 Play Nice|Normal|Status|—|—|20 Play Rough|Fairy|Physical|90|90|10 Pluck|Flying|Physical|60|100|20 Poison Fang|Poison|Physical|50|100|15 Poison Gas|Poison|Status|—|90|40 Poison Jab|Poison|Physical|80|100|20 Poison Sting|Poison|Physical|15|100|35 Poison Tail|Poison|Physical|50|100|25 Poison Powder|Poison|Status|—|75|35 Pound|Normal|Physical|40|100|35 Power Swap|Psychic|Status|—|—|10 Powder|Bug|Status|—|100|20 Powder Snow|Ice|Special|40|100|25 Power-Up Punch|Fighting|Physical|40|100|20 Power Gem|Rock|Special|80|100|20 Power Split|Psychic|Status|—|—|10 Power Trick|Psychic|Status|—|—|10 Power Whip|Grass|Physical|120|85|10 Present|Normal|Physical|Varies|90|15 Prism Beam|Normal|Special|90|100|10 Protect|Normal|Status|—|—|10 Psybeam|Psychic|Special|65|100|20 Psych Up|Normal|Status|—|—|10 Psychic|Psychic|Special|90|100|10 Psycho Cut|Psychic|Physical|70|100|20 Psycho Shift|Psychic|Status|—|100|10 Psyshock|Psychic|Special|80|100|10 Psywave|Psychic|Special|Varies|100|15 Punishment|Dark|Physical|Varies|100|5 Pursuit|Dark|Physical|40|100|20 Quash|Dark|Status|—|100|15 Quick Attack|Normal|Physical|40|100|30 Quick Guard|Fighting|Status|—|—|15 Quiver Dance|Bug|Status|—|—|20 Rage|Normal|Physical|20|100|20 Rage Powder|Bug|Status|—|—|20 Rain Dance|Water|Status|—|—|5 Rapid Spin|Normal|Physical|20|100|40 Razor Leaf|Grass|Physical|55|95|25 Razor Wind|Normal|Special|80|100|10 Recover|Normal|Status|—|—|10 Recycle|Normal|Status|—|—|10 Reflect|Psychic|Status|—|—|20 Reflect Type|Normal|Status|—|—|15 Refresh|Normal|Status|—|—|20 Relic Song|Normal|Special|75|100|10 Rest|Psychic|Status|—|—|10 Retaliate|Normal|Physical|70|100|5 Return|Normal|Physical|Varies|100|20 Revenge|Fighting|Physical|60|100|10 Reversal|Fighting|Physical|Varies|100|15 Roar|Normal|Status|—|—|20 Rock Blast|Rock|Physical|25|90|10 Rock Climb|Normal|Physical|90|85|20 Rock Polish|Rock|Status|—|—|20 Rock Slide|Rock|Physical|75|90|10 Rock Smash|Fighting|Physical|40|100|15 Rock Throw|Rock|Physical|50|90|15 Rock Tomb|Rock|Physical|60|95|15 Rock Wrecker|Rock|Physical|150|90|5 Role Play|Psychic|Status|—|—|10 Rolling Kick|Fighting|Physical|60|85|15 Rollout|Rock|Physical|30|90|20 Roost|Flying|Status|—|—|10 Rototiller|Ground|Status|—|—|10 Round|Normal|Special|60|100|15 Sacred Sword|Fighting|Physical|90|100|15 Safeguard|Normal|Status|—|—|25 Sand Tomb|Ground|Physical|35|85|15 Sand Attack|Ground|Status|—|100|15 Sandstorm|Rock|Status|—|—|10 Scald|Water|Special|80|100|15 Scary Face|Normal|Status|—|100|10 Scratch|Normal|Physical|40|100|35 Screech|Normal|Status|—|85|40 Secret Power|Normal|Physical|70|100|20 Seed Bomb|Grass|Physical|80|100|15 Seismic Toss|Fighting|Physical|Varies|100|20 Selfdestruct|Normal|Physical|200|100|5 Shadow Ball|Ghost|Special|80|100|15 Shadow Claw|Ghost|Physical|70|100|15 Shadow Punch|Ghost|Physical|60|—|20 Shadow Sneak|Ghost|Physical|40|100|30 Sharpen|Normal|Status|—|—|30 Sheer Cold|Ice|Special|—|—|5 Shell Smash|Normal|Status|—|—|15 Shield Bash|Steel|Physical|70|100|15 Shift Gear|Steel|Status|—|—|10 Shock Wave|Electric|Special|60|—|20 Signal Beam|Bug|Special|75|100|15 Silver Wind|Bug|Special|60|100|5 Simple Beam|Normal|Status|—|100|15 Sing|Normal|Status|—|55|15 Singularity|Psychic|Status|—|—|5 Skill Swap|Psychic|Status|—|—|10 Skull Bash|Normal|Physical|130|100|10 Sky Attack|Flying|Physical|140|90|5 Sky Drop|Flying|Physical|60|100|10 Sky Uppercut|Fighting|Physical|85|90|15 Slack Off|Normal|Status|—|—|10 Slam|Normal|Physical|80|75|20 Slash|Normal|Physical|70|100|20 Sleep Powder|Grass|Status|—|75|15 Sleep Talk|Normal|Status|—|—|10 Sludge|Poison|Special|65|100|20 Sludge Bomb|Poison|Special|90|100|10 Sludge Wave|Poison|Special|95|100|10 Smack Down|Rock|Physical|50|100|15 Smelling Salts|Normal|Physical|70|100|10 Smog|Poison|Special|30|70|20 Smokescreen|Normal|Status|—|100|20 Snarl|Dark|Special|55|95|15 Snatch|Dark|Status|—|—|10 Snore|Normal|Special|50|100|15 Soak|Water|Status|—|100|20 Solar Beam|Grass|Special|120|100|10 Sonic Boom|Normal|Special|20|90|20 Spark|Electric|Physical|65|100|20 Speed Swap|Psychic|Status|—|—|10 Spider Web|Bug|Status|—|—|10 Spikes|Ground|Status|—|—|20 Spiky Shield|Grass|Status|—|—|10 Spit Up|Normal|Special|Varies|100|10 Spite|Ghost|Status|—|100|10 Splash|Normal|Status|—|—|40 Spore|Grass|Status|—|100|15 Stealth Rock|Rock|Status|—|—|20 Steamroller|Bug|Physical|65|100|20 Steam Eruption|Water|Special|110|95|5 Steel Wing|Steel|Physical|70|90|25 Sticky Web|Bug|Status|—|—|20 Stockpile|Normal|Status|—|—|20 Stomp|Normal|Physical|65|100|20 Stone Edge|Rock|Physical|100|80|5 Stored Power|Psychic|Special|20|100|10 Storm Throw|Fighting|Physical|60|100|10 Strength|Normal|Physical|80|100|15 String Shot|Bug|Status|—|95|40 Struggle Bug|Bug|Special|50|100|20 Stun Spore|Grass|Status|—|75|30 Submission|Fighting|Physical|80|80|20 Substitute|Normal|Status|—|—|10 Sucker Punch|Dark|Physical|80|100|5 Sunny Day|Fire|Status|—|—|5 Super Fang|Normal|Physical|Varies|90|10 Superpower|Fighting|Physical|120|100|5 Supersonic|Normal|Status|—|55|20 Surf|Water|Special|90|100|15 Swagger|Normal|Status|—|90|15 Swallow|Normal|Status|—|—|10 Sweet Kiss|Fairy|Status|—|75|10 Sweet Scent|Normal|Status|—|100|20 Swift|Normal|Special|60|—|20 Switcheroo|Dark|Status|—|100|10 Swords Dance|Normal|Status|—|—|20 Synchronoise|Psychic|Special|120|100|10 Synthesis|Grass|Status|—|—|5 Tackle|Normal|Physical|50|100|35 Tail Glow|Bug|Status|—|—|20 Tail Slap|Normal|Physical|25|85|10 Tail Whip|Normal|Status|—|100|30 Tailwind|Flying|Status|—|—|15 Take Down|Normal|Physical|90|85|20 Taunt|Dark|Status|—|100|20 Techno Blast|Normal|Special|120|100|5 Teeter Dance|Normal|Status|—|100|20 Telekinesis|Psychic|Status|—|—|15 Teleport|Psychic|Status|—|—|20 Thief|Dark|Physical|60|100|25 Thousand Arrows|Ground|Physical|90|100|10 Thousand Waves|Ground|Physical|90|100|10 Thrash|Normal|Physical|120|100|10 Thunder|Electric|Special|110|70|10 Thunder Fang|Electric|Physical|65|95|15 Thunder Wave|Electric|Status|—|100|20 Thunderbolt|Electric|Special|90|100|15 Thunder Punch|Electric|Physical|75|100|15 Thunder Shock|Electric|Special|40|100|30 Tickle|Normal|Status|—|100|20 Topsy-Turvy|Dark|Status|—|100|20 Torment|Dark|Status|—|100|15 Toxic|Poison|Status|—|90|10 Toxic Spikes|Poison|Status|—|—|20 Transform|Normal|Status|—|—|10 Tri Attack|Normal|Special|80|100|10 Trick|Psychic|Status|—|100|10 Trick-or-Treat|Ghost|Status|—|100|20 Trick Room|Psychic|Status|—|—|5 Trump Card|Normal|Special|Varies|—|5 Twineedle|Bug|Physical|25|100|20 Twister|Dragon|Special|40|100|20 U-turn|Bug|Physical|70|100|20 Uproar|Normal|Special|90|100|10 Vacuum Wave|Fighting|Special|40|100|30 Venom Drench|Poison|Status|—|100|20 Venoshock|Poison|Special|65|100|10 Vice Grip|Normal|Physical|55|100|30 Vine Whip|Grass|Physical|45|100|25 Vital Throw|Fighting|Physical|70|—|10 Volt Switch|Electric|Special|70|100|20 Volt Tackle|Electric|Physical|120|100|15 Wake-Up Slap|Fighting|Physical|70|100|10 Water Gun|Water|Special|40|100|25 Water Pledge|Water|Special|80|100|10 Water Pulse|Water|Special|60|100|20 Water Shuriken|Water|Special|20|100|15 Water Sport|Water|Status|—|—|15 Water Spout|Water|Special|Varies|100|5 Waterfall|Water|Physical|80|100|15 Weather Ball|Normal|Special|50|100|10 Whirlpool|Water|Special|35|85|15 Whirlwind|Normal|Status|—|—|20 Wide Guard|Rock|Status|—|—|10 Wild Charge|Electric|Physical|90|100|15 Will-O-Wisp|Fire|Status|—|85|15 Wing Attack|Flying|Physical|60|100|35 Wish|Normal|Status|—|—|10 Withdraw|Water|Status|—|—|40 Wonder Room|Psychic|Status|—|—|10 Wood Hammer|Grass|Physical|120|100|15 Work Up|Normal|Status|—|—|30 Worry Seed|Grass|Status|—|100|10 Wrap|Normal|Physical|15|90|20 Wring Out|Normal|Special|Varies|100|5 X-Scissor|Bug|Physical|80|100|15 Yawn|Normal|Status|—|—|10 Zap Cannon|Electric|Special|120|50|5 Zen Headbutt|Psychic|Physical|80|90|15 CUSTOM MOVES: Air Cannon|Flying|Special|40|100|30 Amity Wind|Fairy|Status|—|—|5 Aqua Slam|Water|Physical|70|100|15 Balance Seal|Normal|Special|80|100|5 Battle Cry|Fighting|Status|—|—|20 Bug Bomb|Bug|Special|70|95|15 Crackle Slam|Electric|Physical|90|90|10 Dark Matter|Dark|Special|60|—|20 Diamond Claw|Rock|Physical|75|95|10 Dragon Hide|Dragon|Status|—|—|15 Dragon Impact|Dragon|Physical|100|100|5 Dragonic Bloom|Dragon|Special|120|90|10 Dragonic Flare|Dragon|Special|120|90|10 Dragonic Glow|Dragon|Special|120|90|10 Dragonic Strike|Dragon|Special|120|90|10 Dragonic Wave|Dragon|Special|120|90|10 Dry Ice|Ice|Physical|60|100|10 Dusty Dash|Ground|Special|50|100|15 Electrokinesis|Psychic|Status|—|—|20 Fever|Poison|Special|60|100|25 Fey Hammer|Fairy|Physical|120|85|10 Fireworks|Fire|Special|70|100|20 Flare Up|Fire|Status|—|—|10 Frost Claw|Ice|Physical|120|100|10 Gale Rush|Flying|Physical|80|100|15 Geo-Sphere|Ground|Special|70|100|15 Ghastly Wail|Ghost|Special|100|100|5 Glacier Crash|Ice|Physical|100|100|10 Jewel Flash|Rock|Special|100|100|10 Leaf Darts|Grass|Physical|10|90|10 Light Burst|Fairy|Special|60|100|15 Lightning Strike|Electric|Special|75|100|15 Lunatic Wave|Dark|Special|100|95|5 Megalo Fang|Water|Physical|80|100|15 Mesmer Smoke|Poison|Status|—|70|10 Midnight Terrain|Dark|Status|—|—|10 Mind Blast|Psychic|Special|80|100|10 Mystic Wave|Fairy|Special|80|100|10 Phantom Grip|Ghost|Physical|80|100|10 Play Fight|Normal|Physical|30|100|20 Quicksand|Ground|Special|20|100|20 Razor Blade|Steel|Physical|90|100|15 Ripple Wave|Water|Special|50|90|10 Shatter Gem|Rock|Special|65|100|10 Shining Terrain|Fire|Status|—|—|10 Siphon Bite|Bug|Physical|75|100|10 Solar Claw|Fire|Physical|120|100|10 Solar Flare|Fire|Special|100|95|5 Squall Blow|Flying|Special|90|100|10 Sulfuric Spray|Poison|Special|80|100|15 Talon Gash|Flying|Physical|50|90|10 Tiki Torch|Grass|Special|60|90|15 Trick Shot|Fairy|Physical|30|100|15 See Also * List of abilities - a list of all abilities available * New Moves - a list of all custom moves * Signature move - moves exclusive to a single evolutionary line Category:Moves